


Making Out, Comin' Out

by charmed_seconds



Series: The Blessed Two [7]
Category: Charmed
Genre: Alternative Universe - Unrelated Canon Siblings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris just wanted his boyfriend to be honest with his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Out, Comin' Out

“You know, this would be easier if you told them you were Bisexual.”

                Wyatt glared at his boyfriend, the brunette man smirking, “Well, it would,” Chris added.

                “Yeah, sorry that I didn’t fit it into the everyday dinner conversation,” snapped Wyatt.

                Sighing, Chris ran a hand over his face, “Yeah, well. Your mother just found out making out in the kitchen, what are you going to do about that our wonderful Twice-Blessed one?”

                “You know, you’re not helping matters.”

                Chris smiled, “I know.” He sobered, “Well, look at it. At least she’ll be happy that you’re going out with me and not some random stranger, or a mortal.”

                “Yes, my mom will be so happy that I’m going out with a family friend that is a witch,” Wyatt sighed, “But you know, the small tidbit that I hid the fact that I’m Bi and going out with said man, might get me blown up!”

                “Eh, details,” Chris waved his hand before walking forward and circling his boyfriend’s neck, “Your mother loves you, right?”

                “Yes.”

                “Your father loves you, correct?”

                “Yeah…”

                “And the rest of your family loves you,”

                “Yeah…”

                Chris smiled and pecked Wyatt’s lips, “Then you’ll be fine. Now go out there, and come out of the closet!”

                Piper smiled, “No need, the eating of each other’s face kind of did it for us. Now, sit down and eat, I’m sure Chris would like to eat something before we interrogate him.”


End file.
